


Don't let strangers into your house, they might fall in love with you.

by vexedeggdrinker



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, No Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere, Yandere Tendencies, hostage situation kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedeggdrinker/pseuds/vexedeggdrinker
Summary: In which Satoru comes to understand what Kagawa sensei was trying to teach him in an alternate timeline.





	Don't let strangers into your house, they might fall in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance. This is nsfw and probably not for the weak of heart. enjoy.

Satoru gently took Sano’s ear in his mouth, licking the shell of it. A shudder ran down the brunette’s spine, wrecking a sob from him. 

A groan of pain echoed through the room as the appendage was ripped unceremoniously from it’s place, flecks of blood landing on the futon. The ruffling of feathers from the cage across the room followed. 

The piece of cartilage was pulled gingerly from the grip of his teeth, landing wetly on the ground as satoru carelessly let go. The mixture of blood and spit seeping into the floors of the tatami mat was ignored by the two in the room.

“Sano.” 

Satoru’s eyes were blank. Dead. Empty and glazed over as he eyed the male lying limp on the ground. Sano’s near unconscious state was understandable for he had not received much nourishment for the past few days. 

Purple welts were forming around the zip ties around his wrists, Satoru noted. He’d have to change them while he was asleep later. 

Fingers sheepishly began to trace along Sano’s jawline, drawing an invisible line from his chin to his locks. Long dried blood stained the sides of his face, grey matter from when his tongue was messily sliced off by the shorter male remaining. Satoru absentmindedly wondered if the pain had faded yet, for it was a struggle to cauterise said wound with the iron he’d found lying around somewhere. The burn on Sano’s lower lip was unintentional. 

If only he hadn’t struggled so much. 

Sano’s fingers twitched as he begun to notice the contact on his skin, de-nailed digits coming together in a light grip as he winced in fear. Satoru frowned slightly as the sight of his fingers made the scratch on his own cheek sting slightly, inflicted from an earlier scuffle involving a phone. 

Getting rid of his nails were also a necessity, for his and Sano’s safety. 

Sano had been one of the only people to show him compassion. The only one to take care of him unconditionally. He cared, and it was all that mattered.

That was why he was so important. That was why he would not allow him to die in this war.

Satoru’s train of thought was interrupted by the door being kicked open, eyes meeting the Intruder’s. 

There, Asakura Takeshi stood, mildly interested eyes scanning the room. 

“I was wondering where you’d run off to after I beat the shit out of you. Turns out you started crashing in this dump.” 

He stepped in, tracking mud on the already dirtied mat as he made his way to the small pantry across the room. Several tins of food were tossed out, dirt covered hands sitting through the little food left in the apartment. The man eventually settled on a stale loaf of bread Long forgotten within the cupboard.

“Leave. You aren’t welcome here.”

“I ain’t welcome anywhere, squirt.” 

“I’m not interested in working with you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t give a damn about heroes or whatever.” 

Asakura smacked his lips, taking a pause from gourging on his discovered loot. 

“But damn. For someone that keeps going on about saving humanity... keh... you’re even more of a freak than I am.” 

Satoru’s glare on the man hardened, but eventually faced away unwilling to witness the sloppy eating habits of the serial killer.   
But he did not matter in the grand scheme of things. His words did not matter, for he was not a hero. 

Asakura Takeshi was merely a dead man walking that he’d deal with eventually.

Slightly ticked off at being ignored, said serial killer huffed, but still grinned as he stalked away from the small apartment with his meal.

This Rider War sure attracted lots of fucked up people.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no ability to write fluff fics, so here. disturbing content. It was a small take on how Satoru might percieve "affection" in his own screwed up way. I love stsn. Shout out to pascal for getting me into the heart wrenching series known as kamen rider ryuki.


End file.
